Candies
by CrazayGurl
Summary: Set in a alternative universe where Konoha's Fourth Hokage, Namikaze Minato, is alive along Uzamaki Kushina and the Uchiha massacre never happened. Also Sakura is NOT a fangirl and just wanted to achieve her goal of becoming the best medic What will change in this universe of Team 7
1. The Life of a Haruno

**First things First.**

**Author's Note**

**Firstly, I want to thank the people who decided to give this fanfic entitled 'Candies' a try.**

**Its not a romance fanfic, though i wanted the title to seem like it as a troll. Its more of a Sakura get stronger to find her will kind of fanfic.**

**I want to explain about Sasuke being OOC, and i mean VERY OOC.**

**Canon Sasuke had his Uchiha curse when Itachi killed his whole clan and to the addition of him being Indra's reincarnation, Sasuke was obssesed on getting strong to defeat Itachi.**

**However, in this fic, I made it Sakura his main reason for his curse to trigger if she did anything that effect him.**

**and on a side note, Their age might be a little different from the canon, but dont mind that.**

**please review and enjoy !**

**:D**

:

"Mommm !!"

6 year old Haruno Sakura, running while grinned at her mother who was about to start making dinner for the family.

Mebuki Haruno stretched her arms and engulfed her bubbly daughter who immediately ran straight into her embrace, giggling softly then slowly combed Sakura's pink locks.

"Hello darling, what's wrong ?" Mebuki spoke with a worry tone, she was extremely protective of her adorable daughter.

Sakura resist to pout at her mother's unability to trust her, what she liked to say, her-awesome-turtle-ninja-ly-skills.

"Sheesh, mom ! I'm fine. I just missed you, that's all." Sakura complained cutely, nuzzling into her mother's neck.

Now you see why Mebuki was so protective at the precious doll ?

Mebuki gave a laugh, patting her daughter's back, "Is that all, Sakura ?"

"Yeah." Sakura mumbled from her neck, "I'm hungry..." Sakura could feel her little tummy growl from thinking her mother's delicious cooking.

"Ah, I'm sorry dear. But you'll need to wait for a while." Mebuki apologised, tapping Sakura's button nose, "I'll get right on it, alright ?"

Sakura's smile gone wider, "Mhn ! Okay, mom." She knew that her mother's cooking was definitely worth waiting for.

Mebuki giggled again.

How could her daughter be this adorable ?

"Whereeee'ssss my cute princessss ?"

Suddenly, she was quickly scooped up by a pair of strong arms that was used to fight for Konoha. Rough fingers that used to grip a kunai 24/7, in case of invaders in the village made it's way to Sakura's side and started tickling her teasingly.

"Pwahaha !" Sakura who was very ticklish, couldn't contain her laughter bursted out laughter and giggling, "DAD !" She gasped for mercy, feeling her stomach pain from laughter too hard.

Kizashi Haruno cracked a grin from his usual stoic facade, putting Sakura down. The pinkette who had a bright smile that matched her father's grin hopped down from the pair of strong and secure arms.

"Honey." Mebuki smiled at her husband.

Kizashi's gaze shifted at his wife, his gaze filled with passion for the woman he loved, "Ah, my dearest Queen." He muttered, planting a quick kiss on her Mebuki's lips due to Sakura's presence.

"Ahhh ! Daddyyy ! Where's my kiss !" Sakura pouted, wailing her hands to get her parents attention.

The two adults shared a look of look for their daughter and smiled, knowing they would indeed live happily forever after.

:

Yet, happiness, they come and go, disappearing at the moment you least expected.

:

"Sakura, dear. How about you go and play at the park ?" Mebuki suggested while telling her husband to let her wear her apron by her own.

Kizashi ignored her whines, "Yeah, It's still a long time after lunch's ready"

Sakura's green emerald eyes sparkled at the thought of playing at the park which is full of kids her age, running and playing happily together.

"Okay !"

Giving a short answer, Sakura shot out from the house, dashing while mimicking how a ninja runs.

:

"What's wrong with the neighbors today geez." The neighbor living beside the Haruno groaned, filling his cup of water, "Sakura-chan's going to be a sister soon if they keep it up."

:

"Wow, there's a lot of people today."

Sakura arrived, seeing a flock of people mainly females, surrounding her favourite swing set.

She raised a pink brow, and decided to get a look at what made everyone love the swingset that's usually forgotten by people.

"Teme ! Stop that !"

"You stop that Dobe !"

_Dobe ? Teme ?_

Sakura raised her pink brow curiously, not understanding why they would insult each other even though they seem like best friends.

Seeing a small opening at the crowd, she immediately squeezed herself into the crowd with her petite figure.

"What..."

Sakura's once excited smile froze, finally get to see what got the people's attention.

It's only a pair of kids who was figuring how to play a swing.

By the looks on how they couldn't even figure out what exactly is a swing if she asked them, they were from noble clans which Sakura gave no care about.

"Dobe ! You're doing it wrong !" The black haired yelled, as if he was the first to figure out this mystery, "Let me show you !"

The black haired which Sakura admit is actually really good-looking, stood up on the seat, balancing his body and then jumped down onto the floor.

"Ha ! You see ! You're such a dobe."

Black haired mocked, looking at the other kid with bright yellow hair and whiskered cheeks triumphantly.

"No ! I saw them played Teme ! Not like how lame you play ! They fly-ttebayo ! Like, whooshhhh and then swoooshhhh ! They're like ninja-ttebayo !"

The blonde countered back.

Sakura couldn't accept it.

How could they not know how to play one of most wonderful things in the world ?

And so, Sakura decided to show them a little fun in the world.

"Hey !" She yelled to get their attention.

The fangirls around them immediately glared at the source of the voice.

How dare she yelled at their hubbies !

Sakura however was too upset that the two didn't know how to play a freakin' swing to notice.

"Like this."

Sakura said, taking hold of a swing, and sat onto it, glancing at the two, which they urged her to continue.

Setting her short little legs just above the ground, she gave a strong push, and when she felt a breeze of wind carress her face, she quickly lifted her legs, letting the wind do it's magic, as a bright grin climbed up her adorable face.

*

"So...cute..." The blonde who immediately took a liking to Sakura's addictive smile, blushed seeing the girl having the time of his life.

The black haired snapped his head at what his friend had said, "What did you said Naruto ?" He hissed, giving him one of the most famous glare that his clan passed on.

"I said She's cute-ttebayo, Sasuke-teme !" The blonde, Naruto, who apparently have a pea-sized brain repeated his sentence not noticing the grim aura Sasuke was releasing.

Sasuke harden his glare.

Naruto whimpered, feeling aggreive.

"I suggest you focus on Hyuuga." Sasuke reminded, smiling all too sweetly for Naruto's liking.

But the mention of the Hyuuga princess made him blush, then froze in terror finally remembering he needed to meet her for a ramen date.

"Ahhhh !! I'm late !!! Byeee Temeeee !!"

"Dobe. Good luck anyways."

Sasuke gave a wave to the running figure of the Uzumaki, secretly grinning that he get to hog the adorable female all to himself.

It's not like he **like** her or anything.

He's just curious if pink's her natural hair colour.

:

"Ah, I'm sorry." Sakura who finally noticed Sasuke, who was staring at her the whole time.

But she didn't need to know that, nor the fact that they had met even earlier than this.

Sakura guiltily stopped her swinging, and left the seat, "I forgot that you two are waiting for your turn."

Sasuke blushed, which he denied everytime, seeing Sakura noticed him.

"Ah, It's no problem. Naruto was being a dobe as usual and forgot things and ran off." Sasuke clarify not liking to see her upset.

See.

He definitely **do not **like her.

Sasuke hummed, nodding agreeingly with himself. Accidentally he bit his tongue, making a loud hissing sound.

Sakura gave a worried glance, pulling on his sleeve, "You okay ?"

Her face was just so adorable.

Let's just say, Sasuke sprinted before Sakura could even react.

"Wait ! What...?"

_Boys are weird..._

:

"Mom ! I'm home !"

Sakura called out, grinning happily, and jumped into her mother's embrace once again.

"Sakura dear~ Welcome home." Mebuki gave a tired smile, her apron was messily wore as if she was in a hurry.

Fuzashi smirked at his wife that was struggling to stay on her feet and decided to help her.

"Sakura-chan. Come here will you ?"

"Ah, sure, dad."

Sakura gave a nod and skipped over happily to her big strong dad.

Mebuki gave a slight glare at Fuzashi, blaming him that he's the reason she couldn't even stand well, but was thankful that she could have a rest after the heated exercise.

:

"Dad ! Dad ! C'mon Dad ! Tell me about that time when you fought against those evil thugs !" Sakura whined, looking up at her father with a cute pout on her lips as she sat on her father's lap.

Mebuki giggled at Sakura's enthusiasm of becoming a kunoichi, "Now, Now, Sakura. You're father just got home from work. I'm sure he's exhausted from work." She then placed of freshly cut apples on the table, "Here you go, you're favourite fruit."

Sakura frowned, but nodded nontheless, she didnt want her dad to be more tired as he already is.

She then grabbed an apple with her chubby fingers, and sent it in front of her fathers face.

"Say ahhh~" She grinned, seeing her father cooperate and fed him the red fruit, "Yummy right ?"

"Indeed it is, Sakura." Fuzashi smiled back, patting her head.

"Dad ! Here ! Have another one !" She chirped, giving her father another bigger piece of the fruit.

The man chuckled, but still ate it, a little curious at why Sakura was suddenly being so generous, not that she was selfish before.

"Dad. You ate two of the biggest apples. You gotta be strong now !" Sakura grinned, hopping excitedly, "Now can you tell me about that story ?? pretty-please~" Sakura begged, not forgetting to add on her irresistible puppy eyes.

Mebuki was about to scold Sakura until the father laughed heartily, picking her up and tickle her side again, earning a series of joyous laughter.

"Okay Okay. I'll tell you. Listen closely, Sakura. That was the time I-"

:

"Goodnight mom~"

Sakura hummed, after Mebuki tucked her into neatly.

"Night honey."

Mebuki kissed her forehead, and slowly left the room, after she was sure that Sakura slept into dreamland.

:

Yes, this was Haruno Sakura's life.


	2. Omake : Sasuke's First Crush

A young Uchiha yawned, finally waking up from his sleep. He sat up, stretching his short arms arms as another yawn was released from his mouth.

"Otouto*"

*Otouto = little brother.

Sasuke's eyes immediately snapped open at the voice of his beloved brother, a grin blossomed on his face as the sleepiness was flushed away.

"Good mornin' Aniki !" Sasuke greeted happily while jumping from his bed, and dashed to him for a hug from the older Uchiha, "Need anything ?"

*Aniki = Big brother.

"Aa." Itachi allowed a small smile to climb up his lips upon seeing Sasuke and hugged back, "Breakfast is ready."

Sasuke's tummy growled at the mention of his mother's cooking.

"Okay ! I'll be right there."

"Hn." Itachi gave a hum, leaving his hyperactive sibling to get ready.

:

"Sasu-Chan !"

"Mommm !"

Sasuke groaned at the nickname his mother had for him.

It was such a girly nickname.

"Awwww, you're so cute !" Mikoto cooed at Sasuke who had his eyebrow scrunched up in frustration.

"I'm not cute !" Sasuke retorted with a glare and puffed his cheek, which did not had any persuasion at all.

In fact, It was even more adorable.

Mikoto was at the brink of fangirl squealing but she held it in, but she doesn't know how long she could withstand with Sasuke's adorableness.

Itachi was merely eating his breakfast at a slow and steady pace, liking to see the interaction between his family.

Fugaku was a stoic and strict man, but only for his family would he crack a soft smile under his ruthless facade.

"Alright, come on Sasu-chan. I made you're favourite bacon and eggs !" Mikoto bribed the younger Uchiha who refused to eat breakfast due to his mother's "bullying".

And of course, Sasuke being the sweetheart in the inside ( and outside which he does not admit becuz' "I-AM- DANANANA-BATMAN ) weaken at the mention of his delicious breakfast.

"Fine. Only because you asked so nicely to." Sasuke emphasized, and dug into his breakfast with anticipation.

:

"Dobe !"

6 year old Sasuke met up with his so-called 'Alfred' which Naruto had strongly and angrily expressed that he wasn't.

He was the all-mighty superman afterall. BOW BEFORE ME HUMANS ! What he liked to say when he was playing Superman.

"Teme !"

Naruto smirked and held out a hand.

The two share a knowing a look and locked their hands together, and pulled towards each others, bumping their chest, and pulled away.

This was their usual greeting and a sign of their unbreakable bond.

"Can't wait for the academy !" Naruto started a conversation as usual.

Sasuke smirked, "Yeah, I can't believe Yondaime-Sama* actually lets you come early as a 'prodigy' which clearly you're not one, cause you're a dobe." Spiking Naruto on the way, he sighed loudly, shaking his head.

Yondaime = Fourth Hokage (Namikaze Minato)

Naruto, being the hotheaded Uzumaki he is, growled at the comment, "You know, you don't need say such mean things even when you're jealous teme."

Smirking once again in success seeing Sasuke's irritated gaze.

"JEALOUS ?!"

Sasuke, the equally hotheaded Uchiha, hissed at the specific adjective, "Excuse me ?! You're the one who's jealous ! Mind you ! I'm a real prodigy !"

Sasuke shot back heatedly.

The tension between them got hot.

A war about justice was about to start between them.

:

"Stop it please !"

A cry stopped the two who already was in a fighting stance.

"Uhm...should we check it out ?"

Naruto was the first to break the silence.

"Noooooo !!"

"Come on ! Damn it Dobe ! Someone's in need of help from Batman !" Sasuke sprinted, screaming 'Batman to the rescue !!' all the way.

"SUPERMAN'S GOING FOR BACKUP !!" Naruto screamed after,

:

"Please.." the boy that was bullied by the group, hiccuped miserably, sitting on the ground with a scar on their knee after they pushed him, "Stop it.."

"Ahaha !"

The head of the bully group laughed, walking closer to the male that was inching behind.

"You're so weak !" He taunted, as his followers started to chorus along.

The boy continue to sobbed.

Sasuke and Naruto who was watching from the shadows like true superheroes they believed they are, was debating if they should save him.

Because, they would be 2 outcomes.

1\. They would beat their asses.

2\. Their own asses would be beat.

Yeah, it was a realllyyy hard decision.

:

While they were having a inner war with their inners, a mysterious figure with pink hair came.

Soooo mysterious, I wonder who ?

"Stop at what you're doing baddies !" The petite figure who had a squeaky voice yelled.

The group raised their brow at the figure, desperately holding back their roars of laughter.

Of course, they couldn't.

"Hahahaha !" A female of the group was holding her stomach that was twisted in pain thanks to the immense laughing, "Look kid. How'bout you leave and we'll forget about this huh ?"

She ended, not forgetting to harshly pull the cat mask of the figure, and stepped on it, destroying it.

And yesss, it's our beloved Sakura !

Sakura glared, and stretched her fingers out like how a cat would, getting into a fighting pose.

"You leave me no choice !" Sakura annouced, running to the group who merely smirked at her.

:

"So, should we ?"

"Hm..."

"Well ? TEME ?"

"...I see tomatoes."

"TOMATOES ?!"

"IT'S ALIVE !!!"

:

"Ugh !" Sakura grunted, being thrown to the ground, the corner of her mouth started to bleed.

Her cape that was written "catwoman" was torn and dirty due to the steeping they did.

But she held her ground, forcing herself to stand up, she still had a final move up her shelve, her eyes glaring right back to the female that pushed her.

"Brat, I'll keep you down for good !" She screamed, throwing a punch towards to fragile Haruno.

Sakura clenched her first, a weird energy started to swell below her feet, as she dodged the female and quickly dragged the shocked male, running straight to the wall.

"Uh ! Uhh ! Excuse me ! There's like, a huge wall ?!" The boy yelled, but still let Sakura pull him.

It was weird, but he felt he could trust her.

"That's the point !" Sakura yelled back, her gut feeling was telling her to trust herself, the energy was even stronger and when she was in front of the tall obstacle.

She leaped.

The male was wide eyed, as he snapped his eyes shut.

:

"Hey~ Wake up~"

The male slowly opened his eyes hearing the familiar sound and was amazed at where they were.

"Where are we ?!" His voice raised in suprise, slowly inching closer to the sidelines, "We're at the rooftop..." he muttered, shocked.

Sakura grinned, wiping the blood of her lips, and puffed her chest, "You're safe ! Thanks to the cool Catwoman, Shannaroo !"

The male's eyebrow twitched, Shannaroo ?

But, being being the polite boy he was, thanked her netherless, "Uhm, thanks.." he then took the broken mask he was holding for her, "Sorry about you're mask though..."

"Ah, no biggie !" Sakura grinned, taking it from the male that outstretched it to her, "Still, it was a nice mask..." She sighed disappointingly.

"But you know, you're much more prettier without that mask !" The male spoke without thinking, then flushed red in realisation, "Uhm.. I mean.."

Sakura froze for a while but the pink in her cheeks indicating she was listening, "Uhm, thanks."

Sakura then quickly stood up, her hands on her hips, "Ann-anyway !" She stopped her stuttering and started to speak in her superhero voice, "Catwoman must leave now, farewell and till we meet again !" She repeated the sentence that was memorized in her head.

The male, Kira, stared in amazement as the female proceed to walk down the wall.

_Pink hair huh...?_

:

"Heyy !"

Sakura turned around and saw two boys running to her. Her eyes narrowed, thinking they are backup from the bullies.

But when they put their hands up in surrender, she knew they wasn't a threat and sighed in relief.

She was so sore, she couldn't move another muscle, but a superhero must always stand strong.

"Yeah ?"

"You defeated the group ?!" The blonde was the first to speak, his eyes flashed respect and admiration.

Sakura laughed dryly, scratching on her cheek, "Well, no. We ran away."

"But still, we saw you walk on a WALL ! Like Whaaaaa ?!" Sasuke continued, his black orbs sparkled with amusement.

Sakura took a step back from their advancement that made her uncomfortable, "I'm Catwoman afterall." Even so, she spoke with confidence.

Sasuke then decided, he was interested in her.

:

At one time, he thought about the girl when seeing his fangirls surrounding him and spot no pink haired.

_She isn't my fangirl ?_

Sasuke was shocked and a nasty feeling started to grow in his heart.

_She better not be the Dobe's fangirl ugh !_

And so, that's why Sasuke was with Naruto at Ichiraku ramen stall.

Sasuke then scanned the fangirls that was already a professional at camouflaging around them.

_Hmm, no._

Smiling in relief which Naruto raised a eyebrow in suspicion but decided to munch on his ramen instead.

_Yuuummmmmmm_ was all Naruto thought.

Sasuke shivered in disgust seeing Naruto's mouth that was covered with all the sauce and started to find Sakura.

:

There's she is !

Sasuke smiled, finally found his target.

Sakura didn't notice and Sasuke thought it was best to stay low and observe for a while.

But he couldn't stay still for long and Sakura took out a fruit that he longed to have.

"TOMATOOOO !!"

Sasuke screamed, dashing to the female that was obviously shocked while holding the red plump fruit in her palm, and pulled it away from the boy.

"Uhm...Why are you here ?" Sakura who still had a clear memory of her fight with the bully, asked.

Sasuke didn't answer, he kept staring at the tomato as if it was a holy fruit.

Sakura sighed, and burried the tomato into the ground, ignoring the loud cries of "NOOOOOO" from the tomato lover.

"What are you doing ?!" Sasuke growled, already hating on the girl because of her hating on his beloved tomato.

Sakura raised a brow, and wiped the dirt off her chin, "finally back huh ?"

"If you didn't like it, you could have given it to me !"

"I was planting it, stupid."

"Planting...?"

Sasuke was looking at her with a what-in-the-gods-name-are-you-babbling-about-stare.

Sakura shook her head and sighed loudly this time, pointing to the garden beside them.

Sasuke's eyes immediately sparkle after seeing the juicy and plump fruits hanging on them.

"TOMATOESSS !!"

Sakura giggled, "You really love your tomatoes huh ?"

Sasuke nodded heavily and was about to pluck a nice fresh one until Sakura slapped his hand away.

Sasuke glared, rubbing the back on his hand aggrievly.

Sakura smiled, handing him a small shovel, "Planting first."

Sasuke was needless to say, shocked, once again.

_The first time a girl didn't give me what I wanted..._

And when they finished planting, Sakura finally plucked the biggest, reddest the juiciest tomato for him.

Sasuke decided, she was different.

:

"Sasuke hey." Sakura smiled, seeing the Uchiha that suddenly had a liking to show up out of nowhere.

Sasuke grinned, the weird feeling he was confused of submerge again which he shook it off not wanting it to ruin their fun time together.

"Heyy Sakura !" The Uchiha ran to the female that was holding a basket of fresh tomatoes.

Sakura smiled and knowingly handed Sasuke a tomato which he immediately took a bite from it.

"Juicy !"

The Uchiha complemented.

Sakura smiled, "Good. I thought it wasn't fresh enough."

"NO TOMATO IS NOT GOOD, SAKURA ! NONE I TELL YOU !"

Sasuke immediately went into his usual tomato lover mode when somebody dissed a tomato which Sakura rolled her eyes at.

"Yeah, yeah, now shoo, I have work to do."

Sakura shoo'ed the male away, continuing her way to Konoha's hospital to deliver the tomatoes they ordered.

Sasuke always thought Sakura was different than others, but this was just weird.

"Why don't you're parents do your work ?"

_Damn noble bastards._

Sakura was refraining herself from pummeling the oblivious Uchiha descendent.

"Unlike you, Uchiha Sasuke." Sakura growled, finally arriving at the front gates of the Konoha hospital, "I'm merely a poor Haruno who has parents that need to work their butt off for a living." Sakura couldn't help but to glare at the male.

Sasuke huffed, tucking his hands into his pockets.

_It's not like I can't take care of you ! _

Which he immediately blushed at his thought, furiously shaking his head in disbelief.

_What the hell is that ?!_

"Ah, Sakura-chan ! You're as pretty as ever !"

_Excuse me ?! _

Sasuke hissed dangerously at the comment, glaring daggers to the male that was frozen shock when making eye contact with the scary Uchiha.

"Arai-kun ?"

Sasuke then proceed to glare at the pink haired maiden but his stare soften like butter when seeing that she was still confused at the tension.

"Anyway, Arai-kun. Here's the fresh badge tomato your mom ordered !"

Sakura gave a promoter's ideal smile which Arai blushed at.

"Ah, thanks."

The once bullied male grew into a tall boy, who was obviously much more muscular looking, which he is after taking asking his sensei* to teach him self-defense techniques from the ninja academy.

*Sensei = Teacher.

Arai was older than Sakura for a year, so the old nurses was voting for #AraiKura to set sail the next year Sakura go for academy.

Sasuke who saw through their attention with his eye that he claim would get the most strongest sharingan of all time.

And let me tell you that Sasuke did not agree !

"Sakura, let's go already."

Sasuke harden his voice, he was not happy right now.

Sakura who sense it, raised a brow accusingly but decided not to question it anyway.

"Right. See ya later, Arai-kun ! Don't think of me too much !"

Sakura teased, waving her hand to the flushed boy while being dragged by Sasuke who quicken his pace which Sakura had no clue why.

:

"Geez. Sasuke, what's wrong man." Sakura finally blurted, her legs were sore from all the walking to nowhere.

Sasuke finally stopped and Sakura freed her wrist, rubbing on it slightly to ease the pain.

"Do you like him ?"

Sasuke's tone was shaking.

Sakura noticed, she wanted to comfort him but didn't know how to do so, and so she spoke the truth.

"Uh, yeah."

Sasuke was shaking in rage and distaste.

_WHAT DOES HE HAVE THAT I DON'T ?!_

Is what Sasuke was wanting to scream to her and kiss and hug and--

_Wait. What ?_

Sasuke froze at his thought, his brain stopped working a while ago.

"He is like a brother to me afterall."

Sakura finished, after seeing Sasuke's shaking was gone.

Sasuke heard this and his brain started to function again, a bright grin sprung on his face.

_I knew it ! _

"But, you like him." Sasuke wasn't sure why he was acting like a child.

Sakura raised her brow, "I do like him. But, not...like-like..." her voice gone timid in embarrassment, her mind was flashing images of her and her Mr.right holding hands while walking along the seaside.

Sasuke flushed as well, seeing this rare shy Sakura and couldn't help but to think about he and Sakura sharing lunches and hugging each other.

;:

The mind of Sasuke Uchiha

"Sasuke-kun..."

"Sakura."

Sasuke was pinning Sakura on the wall, their faces centimeters apart.

Sasuke had a perfect view of the red-faced girl in front of him, unconsciously he leaned closer.

Sakura fluttered her eyes shut and continue to lean in as well.

Ended by Sakura placing a palm on his forehead asking that he if had a fever

:

"Uh, Yeah, I'm fine." Sasuke rreassured, but his face that was still beat-red said otherwise.

Sakura was suspicious, but trusted him anyway, "Okay, You do know that I like you too right ?" She said, scared of him having the wrong idea and try to kidnap her the next time.

She shivered at the thought.

Arai had a girl he liked too anyways, though he would never tell her about it.

Sasuke on the other hand, his face that is red went to another darker layer, hearing the statement.

_Sakura likes me.__Sakura LIKES me.__Sakura LIKES ME.__**SAKURA LIKES ME.**_

"I lo--I mean I like you too." Sasuke corrected in time, forced the sentence out without his voice trembling in bliss, as his vision was almost getting blurry with embarrassment with his pupils spinning like a vortex.

_So that's why._

Sasuke gulped, finally understanding why he was so giddy and happy around Sakura.

And that's when, Sasuke refuse to decide that he, Uchiha Sasuke was hopelessly in love with Haruno Sakura

:

That is why, Sasuke Uchiha was avoiding the adorable female, and stopped showing up randomly for the past few months.

But that didn't stop him for "looking after" (read : stalking) from the shadows which Sasuke always denied with a red face identical like a familiar Hyuuga.

Although Sakura was upset at his change of behaviour at first, but gotten used to it and slowly forgetting the younger Uchiha heir.

When Sasuke finally accepted the fact that he was so into the Haruno that captured his heart, he was thinking of multiple ways to "accidentally" meet Sakura.

That's why Sasuke was just so pleased to encounter the female at the park one a very sudden day.

**_Fate entwined us together, Sakura._**

End Chapter


	3. Chapter 1 : The Ninja Academy

Sakura Haruno who's finally 7 year old was getting ready for her first day at the ninja academy.

She stared at herself at the mirror, twirling around, but frowned.

Something was missing.

Her eyes stopped at a red ribbon that Arai gave her as a present.

"That would work !" Sakura exclaimed, quickly tieing the ribbon around her head, and smiled brightly when glancing at the mirror.

_Perfect_.

:

"I'm off !"

"Be safe, dear !"

Her parents gave a wave to the running figure that was slowly disappearing into the wind.

Sakura was running with excitement, holding her hands out, feeling the wind brushing along her soft skin, her emerald green eyes were sparkling and dazzling, as she left out a puff of air, absolutely loving the freedom she was getting now.

"Ohhh, you're that girl !"

Sakura gave her head a slight tilt and her eyes widen in shock and amazement, after having a clearer vision of the two figures.

"Oh, You two are the kids who don't even know how to play the swing !"

Yeah, Sakura still couldn't believe it.

Naruto pouted, crossing his arms, "It's our fault ! We rarely have a chance to play outside."

Sakura suddenly felt a pang of guilt, they were from noble clans, maybe they were to stressed out from responsibilities to have fun.

But the guilt was immediately annihilated when Naruto continued.

"We didn't knew it was so much fun ! Teme said it was so stupid and dumb."

Sakura's smile was twitching at this moment.

_Damn noble brats._

"Shut it Naruto !" Sasuke hissed, not wanting to leave a bad impression in front of his crush, "But it's really fun after you tried it though." He hoped this would save the damage.

Sakura sighed.

"Well, I should go now." Sakura was about to leave until Sasuke stopped her.

"Where are you going ?" Sasuke don't want her to leave so quickly.

"The ninja academy." She said, wanting to arrive early.

Naruto grinned at her answer, "Cool ! We're heading there too ! Let's go together !"

Sakura was taken back, "You sure ? Aren't you a little...young for that ?" She didn't want to be rude, but her curiosity gotten the better of her.

Sasuke smirked, knowing this is a perfect chance to increase his 'potential boyfriend' record, "Ah yeah, But I'm a prodigy, so, It's not a big problem for me."

Sakura oohh'ed in understanding, "No wonder, that's awesome man."

_He's a little egoistic though._

"Anyway I'm Uzumaki Naruto-ttebayo, What's your name, pretty girl-chan?" Naruto who's been holding the urge of wanting to introduce himself the whole time finally did so.

"Oh, I'm Sakura, Haruno Sakura ! Nice to meet cha' Naruto !" The girl flashed a smile that made both the boys blushed and their insides melted.

_So...so cute !!_

Naruto who was always the one who couldn't control his emotions went and glomp the shocked Sakura, complaining that she was too cute for her own good.

Sasuke who immediately reacted and tore the two apart, giving a death glare to his friend, warning that he wouldn't hesitate to kill him for doing that again.

"And you are ?" Sakura asked the Uchiha who was still holding onto her shoulder.

Sasuke blushed, and coughed, trying to get his act back together, "Ah. I'm Uchiha Sasuke. Hope we get to be in the same team, Sakura." He stretched a hand.

_Which we will._

_Even I have to beg dad for it._

Sakura smiled, shaking it, "Likewise."

"Anyway, we have to hurry !" Sakura hasten the two (is that how you use the word ?) .

And so the three was chasing the time until they reached the gates of their academy which a new adventure awaited them.

:

"Alright class."

A male that is probably a jonin that had his hair tied up in a ponytail and a scar along his nose came into the homeroom of our three protagonists.

"My name is Iruka Umino. And I'll be your homeroom sensei for this year. Let's work together okay ?"

The jonin gave a grin, scanning his new class that he was sure to have fun teaching.

"Okay Iruka-sensei !"

The class chorus along, they were excited yet nervous.

"Alright. Let's start with the introduction first okay ? Uhm, the boy on the left, you start !"

Sakura saw the boy that was beside Sasuke who was sitting next to her finished and sat back down.

Sasuke stood up and a cue of a horde of screams and squeal suddenly appeared which shocked Sakura.

_So, that's why I feel like slowly being killed. The secret jutsu passed down by all noble clans : deadly stares by fangirls no jutsu._

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke's tone was annoyed. He had to stop staring at Sakura for a damned introduction.

Sakura took a deep breathe, and stood up, knowing it's her turn, "My name is Haruno Sakura. Nice to meet you all !" She finished, giving a beautiful smile.

A male scrunch his brow, "Haruno ? Is that even a ninja clan ?"

Sakura was confused on why he would ask so suddenly, "Uhm, no."

A female that was envious of Sakura seating beside 'her Sasuke-kun' got into her revenge plan.

"Then, go back being a commoner seeling flowers or cookies, of whatever stupid !"

The other females knew her plan and went along, wanting to dispose another rival, acted along the plan.

"Yeah ! Stop being a disgrace will ya ?"

"And what's with that stupid hair ? Off all colours, pink is what you chose ? Silly much ?"

"You're forehead is too huge too ! You ugly girl !"

Sakura was beyond hurt and shocked. Does it really matter if one was a commoner or a noble ? But she was determine to become a ninja.

Sasuke was fuming in anger.

**HOW DARE THEY BAD-MOUTH HIS SAKURA ?**

Naruto was equally pissed off, his once carefree attitude gone, replaced with a scowl and glare.

"I don't care. I'm going to become a ninja and that's that !" Sakura stated, giving them a look that said 'I-don't-give-a-damn-about-what-you-said-jealous-bitches'.

The two smiled proudly at their female friend, but Sasuke was still pissed off, maybe he should burn their hair that they used so much time on.

Iruka smiled at the strong girl.

_Well, she's promising._

"Alright class, continue."

Naruto stood up, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto-ttebayo ! And when I become Hokage ! I'll make sure the commoners would be as important as the nobles !"

Sakura's eyes widen in astonishment, then smiled softly, mouthing a thank you, looking utterly adorable.

At that time, Naruto was going to kill anyone who dared to break this smile.

Sasuke was already twitching in anticipation, wanting to destroy anything that hurt his little Sakura.

"Alright. Any questions ?"

Iruka finished, placing his chalk down and gave a satisfied glance at the board that's full of words and information.

Sakura groaned, her wrist was sore and tired from all the copying.

_I thought we were going to do ninja training ! Not writing and studying like a normal school..._

She wanted to learn those awesome medical jutsus she read in books, not to learn some basic knowledge that is the basic-est out of the basics.

She couldn't help but to grinned excitedly, remembering a blonde haired kunoichi that was known for her exclusive ability to heal anything from a black covered book from her father's room.

"Iruka-Sensei. I have a question." A blonde girl spoke, raising a hand, giving Sakura a slight glare.

Sakura who had a bad feeling, frowned unknowingly, glancing at the female who smirked evily.

"Can the bitch from the stupid Haruno family get her ass away from my Sasuke-kun ?!" The blonde with the Yamanaka crest was beyond fuming, no one could sit beside him other than her !

The crowd of course was arguing that Sasuke was theirs.

But Sasuke's black eyes widen at her words, anger rushing through his veins. Naruto hissed, wanting to cut her hair that was ugly compaired to Hinata and Sakura's.

Iruka glared and was about to scold the girl, until he was interrupted by the loud slam from the seat of the said Haruno.

"Listen here brat. I don't care if you're from a noble clan." Sakura hissed, glaring at the female who flinched at the menacing glare from the usual laid-back Haruno, "**But if you dare to badmouth, or even have dangerous thought about my family.**" Sakura growled, her fist curled at the thought of her beloved parents hurt,"**I swear you'll wish you were never born.**" Sakura finished, grabbing her pouch and dashed out of the homerooom, ignoring Sasuke and Naruto's scream.

:

"Naruto. Sasuke. Sit down." Iruka commanded, when spotting the black-haired slowly got up.

The duo was about to retort and chase after the pinkette but Iruka forced them back.

"Sakura's big girl. She can take care of herself. " _I hope_. Iruka secretly added.

"But she needs me !"

Sasuke was still worried, especially when he saw her emerald eyes were more glassy than usual.

Iruka glared, "Are you saying Sakura couldn't take care of herself ?"

Sasuke immediately shook his head, his mind was appearing images of when he and Sakura were close and Sakura could do **ANYTHING** he couldn't ( cooking, plating, making his heart beat unsually fast, etc )

"No." Sasuke huffed out, sitting down grudgingly beside Naruto who had an equally annoyed look.

Oh, he was going to make Ino **pay** devastatingly.

:

Preview to the next chapter

Chapter 2 : Revenge

Nobody hurts our Sakura and gets away with it !

:

**End Chapter.**


End file.
